Bloody Palace
The Bloody Palace is a game mode available in all ''Devil May Cry'' games except for the first. It is a single-elimination tournament that pits the player character against many groups of enemies and bosses, each on a lower floor, until they reach the end of the Palace. Gameplay ''Devil May Cry 2'' In Devil May Cry 2, Bloody Palace becomes available in Mission Select menu after clearing Normal difficulty with both Dante and Lucia. This additional mode was intended for the player to master their skills and abilities as well as gain a large sum of Red Orbs. The goal is to kill all the enemies on levels 1–9999 – enclosed spaces, similar to Secret Rooms. After completing a level the player is presented with three portals to choose from; empty portal advances one level, portal with white magic circle – ten levels and portal with green magic circle – 100 levels. The enemy groupings are semi-random for each run through the palace, with levels ending with 0 spawning bosses. Enemies on levels 1–100 use Normal difficulty settings, on levels 101–1000 – Hard, level 1001 and higher – Must Die. Highest level – 9999, is repeated indefinitely, making the player fight nearly every boss in the game. This mode ends only with death of the player character. After that the Results screen appears. It shows the highest level reached, time spent, enemies killed, and amount of Red Orbs obtained during BP run. The player is also presented with a bonus calculated as (highest level reached − 1) × 10 Red Orbs. Unlike later versions, there is no in-game reward for completing the palace aside from the achievements in the HD Collection and the Nintendo Switch version. ''Devil May Cry 3'' The Bloody Palace mode was added in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, but was not present in the original release. It is unlocked after completing the game once. Completing the mode with either character allows him to obtain his Super costume without completing the Very Hard game mode. The Palace has 10000 levels (floors)—starting with 0 and ending with 9999, latter being the final battle with Vergil—with an additional boss fight loaded for every ten floors visited. After passing one level, the player is given 3 portals to choose; the water portal advances one level and grants a free Green Orb, the lightning portal advances ten levels and gives a free White Orb, and the fire portal advances 100 levels with no reward. Local Co-op (Nintendo Switch version) In the Nintendo Switch version of the game Bloody Palace has additional feature: local co-op play as Dante and Vergil. In this version Bloody Palace is unlocked after finishing intro mission of the game. When selecting the BP mode player has the choice to play it solo or co-op. Then players would have to press L+R on their controllers for confirmation (single Joy-Con, double Joy-Con, and Pro Controllers are supported in any combination), and select an existing save data for the other player character. After that characters' current best results in BP are displayed and players can customize their controller setups for each character. On the levels characters' game interfaces displayed separately—P1 on the left, P2 on the right—they share the Stylish gauge, however. On normal levels players share the screen with game camera zooming in and out to keep the characters in view. For boss fights though split screen is used—upper and lower halves of the screen for P1 and P2 respectively. If a player character dies on the level, they can still be revived on the next one provided the other one survives.Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition (Switch) - Bloody Palace Co-op Showcase ''Devil May Cry 4'' In Devil May Cry 4, there are only 101 floors, with bosses fought on every twenty floors, culminating with Dante on the 101st floor. Unlike other incarnations of the palace, the enemy groupings are set, and the player can only travel one floor at a time. The player must also compete against a countdown timer. The player starts with 2 minutes and time bonuses are obtained by defeating the enemies, with more time being awarded by defeating them with higher stylish ranks. Completing a floor will also award additional time, with a bonus for clearing it without taking any damage. For Devil May Cry 4, the Bloody Palace can provide some interesting fights not available throughout the campaign, especially when you are playing as Dante. If playing as Dante, an all-black Dante will be fought on the 101st floor; this is considered by some to be the Doppelganger's cameo appearance in the game. Aside from the new black Dante boss fight, Bloody Palace allows the player to fight Angelo Agnus in his chambers, Bael, and Angelo Credo with Dante. Furthermore, it is only in Bloody Palace mode wherein the player can see the complete in-game animation of Angelo Credo's death. With the Special Editon, Bloody Palace remains the same, but now the player is able to choose to play as Vergil, Lady or Trish. It's also possible to use any of the added costumes in Bloody Palace as well as combine them with the Super Costume only Nero, Dante and Vergil have. In order to enable that the player must first start Bloody Palace or any mission with the desired costume, quit the mission and then choose the Super Costume. The character will now have infinite Devil Trigger and all the "Super" properties while wearing the extra costume. Time added per enemy and bonus The following information was taken from the Devil May Cry 4: Official Prima GuideDevil May Cry 4 Official Prima Guide. p.154: Enemy list per stage ''Devil May Cry 5'' The Bloody Palace isn't featured in the base game of Devil May Cry 5 through natural means, but must instead be downloaded as a free update. It was first announced in the game's The Game Awards 2018 trailer, where it stated it would be available on April 2019.Devil May Cry 5 - Main Trailer（日本語ボイスVer.） On March 14, 2019, it was announced that the Bloody Palace would release on April 1st, 2019.Devil May Cry 5 on Twitter: "Devil hunters, get ready for the ultimate challenge! The Bloody Palace will open its doors in #DMC5 on April 1st, as a free update!… https://t.co/MOvg3Iw0L0" In order to unlock the mode in the first place, the game must have been beaten at least once.Hideaki Itsuno on Twitter: "The Bloody Palace will be playable with the April 1 update. If you do not clear the game once, the Bloody Palace will not appear in the menu, so let's clear it now! ゲーム未クリアだと明日配信のブラッディパレスがプレイ出来ないので注意！ #DMC5" There are a total of 101 stages and they are again timed, similar to the Bloody Palace in Devil May Cry 4. After each stage, the player is awarded with Red Orbs and more time to complete the next floor. For Nero, "Rest Areas" are available which are stages that grant the player with multiple Devil Breakers instead of enemies. A "Warm Up" feature is available in this iteration which allows the player to practice any floor they have cleared, making the mode a good way to battle bosses without needing to play an entire Mission. In additon, a "Suspend" option is also featured which lets the player save their current progress and leave the game. Once the "Continue" option is selected in the Main Menu, the player can then resume from where they left off. This Suspend option cannot be selected when an enemy is still present in the stage however. Just like in Devil May Cry 4, the Bloody Palace allows for interactions not possible to be seen during the main Missions. For instance, a lot of bosses which are killed during the normal Missions do not show their full "dying" animations or specific voice line for when they die, and there are bosses which cannot be fought by either Dante, Nero or V. One special situation is the Vergil boss battle at the 101st floor when playing as V. When V finishes off Vergil without using Royal Fork, he has an unique animation and voice line where he states "You and I are one...". In addition, Nero also has unique Buster animations for all bosses he cannot fight during main Missions. Completing the Bloody Palace will unlock the "Special Provocation" move to the character that was used to complete it, this provocation animation is the same seen in the special cutscene that plays once Bloody Palace is completed. As V, this Special Provocation taunt actually makes his Cane deal more damage and not rebound off of enemies, which can be tested inside The Void. There are also trophies & achievements tied to the Bloody Palace, though they are slightly different depending on the platform being played on. Using a Super Costume in the Bloody Palace will tank the end rank of the player and the "Scoreboard" in the menu will not save the final play time & extra time the player achieved during their run, however, both the Special Provocation move and trophies & achievements will still be unlocked even if the player was using a Super Costume. DMC5 BP ending (Dante).gif|Dante's ending animation DMC5 BP ending (Nero).gif|Nero's ending animation DMC5 BP ending (V).gif|V's ending animation Enemy list per stage ''DmC: Devil May Cry'' In DmC: Devil May Cry, the Bloody Palace is a free DLC package, first made available February 20, 2013. Like previous iterations, it consists of 101 levels of survival-type gameplay. The DLC will require that the game be completed at least once before the Bloody Palace is unlocked. The floors of the Palace are set in various areas from the game, and switch every twenty floors. Every fifteenth floor in each area is a special stage with interesting twists or environmental hazard. The first set of floors is based on the phantasmal landscape within Dante's soul, and floor 15 contains four puddles of Virility toxins. The second set takes place at Funland, and floor 35 includes the Hurricane as an environmental hazard. The third set is based on Devil's Dalliance, and includes the demon-angel alternating tiles on the 55th floor. The fourth set is based on the underwater limbo area preceding the Bob Barbas's tower, and includes an upside down level on the 75th floor. The fifth and final set is based on the area outside Mundus's Tower, and floor 95 becomes surrounded by flames like those from Furnace of Souls. Bugs ;Devil May Cry 2 *Using the Missile Launcher as Dante may make enemies clip outside the boundaries of the stage, making it impossible to complete the mode. ;Devil May Cry 5 *In Stage 20 (Goliath boss battle), using the Royalguard Style as Dante when the Goliath uses his big vacuum-like attack will cause Dante to just float in the air alongside the vacuum, and all blocks will be considered perfect, even if the player just spams the button. **Furthermore, if Dante is with his Devil Trigger active, this attack will simply deal no damage and Dante will just slide to the side to where the vacuum is heading to. *In Stage 66, it's possible the Fury will be stuck in a teleporting pattern where it won't attack the player.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2nRbit4lUI *The game may crash during the Bloody Palace at random, in fact, this happened during an official Capcom livestream meant to promote the mode.Devil May Cry 5 - Bloody Palace Stream ;DmC Devil May Cry *During the fight against Succubus, is sometimes teleported to the edge of the map. *During the fight against The Hunter, the demon will sometimes remain stationary without attacking Dante for an extended period. *During the fight against Mundus' Spawn, Lilith cannot be targeted by a Demon Pull once the baby's vitality is depleted. *During the fight against Mundus or Vergil, it is possible that the two bosses take no damage from attacks in their final phase, even though style rankings continue to rise from your attacks. Trivia *In the original version of Devil May Cry 4, several of its achievements relate to the Bloody Palace, nine of which reference the Circles of Hell from the Divine Comedy. *For Devil May Cry 5, when checking the game's files on PC, it's possible to see text for a mode called "Online Bloody Palace". Gallery Images ;DMC5 NeroInBloodyPalace.jpg DanteInBloodyPalace.jpg VinBloodyPalace.jpg DMC5 BP PV1.jpg DMC5 BP PV1.2.jpg DMC5 BP PV1.3.jpg DMC5 BP PV2.jpg DMC5 BP PV2.2.jpg DMC5 BP PV2.3.jpg DMC5 BP PV3.jpg DMC5 BP PV3.2.jpg DMC5 BP PV3.3.jpg Videos Devil may cry 5 - bloodypalace|Video featured in the official Devil May Cry 5 site Devil May Cry 5 - Bloody Palace Trailer Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition (Switch) - Bloody Palace Co-op Showcase References Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:DmC: Devil May Cry